1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to ocular iontophoretic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a handle for an ocular iontophoretic apparatus (or ocular passive delivery apparatus) to facilitate the grasping, positioning and placement thereof, as well as a retaining member to facilitate the retention thereof in a desired orientation.
2. Background Art
The use of ocular iontophoretic devices has been known in the art. Such devices have been used in an attempt to administer a drug through an electromotive force which drives ionic chemicals through the eye tissue so that they can be absorbed by adjacent tissues and blood vessels.
Among other problems, difficulties can be incurred with the placement of these devices onto the surface of the eye of a patient. Specifically, inasmuch as certain of these devices are intended for use on only a portion of the eye, they are rather small in size. Accordingly, it is difficult for a doctor to carefully position the device in the proper orientation. Moreover, once placed on the patient's eye, it is often difficult to reposition or to adjust the positioning of the device. Further still, it is often difficult to retain the ocular apparatus in the desired orientation for application of medicament.
It will be understood that substantially the same problems and difficulties are associated with passive medicament or fluid delivery devices which are intended for ocular use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide for a handle member which facilitates the grasping, positioning and placement of ocular iontophoretic apparatuses (or passive apparatus).
It is a further object of the invention to facilitate the registered maintenance of the ocular apparatus in a desired orientation of the eye.
It is likewise an object of the invention to facilitate the repositioning of an ocular apparatus after placement onto the surface of the eye.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a handle member which can be pinched so as to flex the iontophoretic apparatus during placement onto an eye and during removal from the eye of the patient.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the specification and claims appended hereto.